Talk:Hide and Seek/Archive 1
That's a Walkthrough? How is that a walkthrough? Personally, I'm having trouble killing this guy myself. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 02:06, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I tried to add a true walkthrough to it using the strategy I used and a few others ideas I came up with. I'm not entirely sure how accurate these stratgies are (they seem sound enough, theoretically) since I wasn't even aware that the target was in a radiant location until I read the article. I assumed they would always be in Riften. But I can't think of any problems with them, though it would be nice for someone to confirm these strategies themselves. I can vouch for Option B, in Riften's The Bee and Barb, myself since that was the strategy I actually used. Strategy A seems like what the game was trying to have you do in the first place, and strategy C, well... seems like a fun, though unethical method. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 02:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :You had problems with killing the guy!? Run in, kill him, bribe the guards or say your thane/member of the guild. Done and done. 08:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Just for clarification, Does option F involve firing at the vampire or the guard?I'm guessing the vampire, but I have no idea. 17:09, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::You must shoot at the vampire, i guess. He'll become a threat and the guard should attack him them. 17:18, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Possible Glitch I have encountered a glitch on PC for this quest. If it makes a diffence no matter what I do I always get sent to Solitude (Its the first hide and seek quest I have gotten from Gunmar) when I get there the locater tells me to go to the winking Skeever where the Vampire is but when I get in the locater is point down on the floor with no-one there. I've checked around Solitude to find the vampire but I can't find it. I have tried all I can do, reloading to both before and after I have asked him, desabling mods etc.. JediSpectre117 20:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :So if i understand it right, the questmarker always points toward the Winking Skeever inside Solitude, but there's no vampire there? And Gunmar always gives the same location? 09:57, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes thats basicly it. JediSpectre117 (talk) 18:44, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Well thats certainly a bug, I'll add it to the bugs section. Could you tell me: on which platform did you encounter this bug? 21:13, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::On PC JediSpectre117 (talk) 21:41, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::It could be that the vampire is there, but has dropped through the floor, so that's why the marker points to the floor. Since you are on PC, you can use the console command (use ~ to bring it up) "tcl" '''(no quotes) to clip through the floor to check if that's where the vampire is. If he is down there, you can kill him right there while still in clip mode. The quest should update then. If that doesn't solve the problem, respond again, and I'll see what other command could be used to complete the quest. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'''SPEAK!]] 22:38, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I did think that was the problem but nothing game up when I used detect dead and life as well as Arua shout. Gave the command anyway and still nothing.--JediSpectre117 (talk) 21:48, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I guess the only option left is to force the quest to complete with the command: setstage DLC1RH01 255. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 21:59, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Sent to Raven Rock When I was given this quest the radiant location it gave me was Raven Rock. I didn't know where that was and no map marker appeared to show me. After searching for it on this Wiki, I found out that it was a location on Solstheim in the Dragonborn DLC (which I haven't started yet). How come it was able to select Raven Rock as a radiant location? Is it a glitch? djAMPnz 21:47, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :It probably isn't. I think it just selected from a random pool, and, since Dragonborn was installed, Raven Rock was in the pool. However, I do think that it shouldn't select from Solstheim locations if you haven't been there. Kroq-gar78 (talk) 23:45, February 12, 2013 (UTC) PS3 Bug? My little issue is pretty straightforward: I can't talk to the vampire. Every time I go to do so, he just gives the generic "Yes?", "Hmm?", "What do you want?", etc. and the dialogue box doesn't open. I'm certain my character's speech skill isn't the problem either, considering that it's at 100. So far, it would seem that this issue might be singled out for the PS3 alone, as it's not in the bugs list and I didn't see anyone else mention it on here. Max7345 (talk) 00:54, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :Well that sounds as a bug alright. You can add it to the page if you want. Just don't forget to put the PS3 template in front of it. 17:40, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Went ahead and added it to the bugs list. I think I might've figured it out why the dialogue options wouldn't come up though: because the vampire was marked as "Visiting Advisor", which was meant for the A Jarl's Justice quest and doesn't have any dialogue options of its own either. I think it's possible that the game confused it among the other "traveling" vampires. The fact that the quest came up again a short time ago (with a Traveling Pilgrim) and DID enable me to lure him away this time kind of comfirmed this for me. :::Max7345 (talk) 05:11, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Problems with current walkthrough. The page fails to mention that this counts as a murder, no matter how you do it. I tried sneak attacks, reverse pickpocketing poison onto him and even lured him to the middle of nowhere. It always counts as a murder. So anyone concerned with that statistic needs to find a away to get someone else to kill him. Currently option D on the page states to use a fury spell and get the local guards to kill him. This may or may not work, it may also get a lot other local characters killed as well. I got him to follow me, then tried fast traveling someplace where I could get him killed. I tried a giant camp and he took out two giants and two mammoth like it was nothing. I then reloaded and tried Karthspire, I went into sneak mode then fast traveled and stayed hidden the whole time. I figured the Forsworn would tear him to pieces, but he went through the whole camp wiping them out one by one. I finally had to equip a weak bow I had on me and whittle his health down and when there was just two Forsworn left they finally killed him. If you were to try the fury option mentioned above in a place like Riften, he might kill the whole town and still be alive. I don't know if your level and difficulty would make a difference, I'm currently at level 122 and playing on legendary. Another item of note is that once you fast travel with him, he stops following you. Even if you talk with him and ask him to follow you again he will only walk away afterward. So you have to fast travel someplace where you will start off by some enemy. A high sneak is also necessary, otherwise they will be attacking you and not him. ReapTheChaos (talk) 18:07, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure, but I think that would be a bug. Since in my game, it isn't counted as murder if its witnessed by any other npc. That's why it doesn't say that it always counts as murder. I always kill them myself and never got any problems with guards. 16:49, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Has anyone else had the visiting advisor turn up in, say, your house? The quest marker led me to my house in Riften, and there he was! Panic the Wolf (talk) 00:13, August 6, 2014 (UTC)Panic the Wolf